In a wireless communication system, in order to improve the downlink transmission performance of a User Equipment (UE) at the edge of a cell, the downlink Coordinated Multi-Point transmission (CoMP) in the CoMP technology may be applied. That is, multiple cells work jointly to send signals to the same UE in order to improve the signal to interference-and-noise ratio of the signal received by the UE or enhance the throughput of the system. Multiple cells that send signals to the same UE through CoMP transmission are called cooperative cells.
In the process of researching and practicing the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds at least the following defects in the prior art:
In the prior art, the UE is probably unable to correctly receive the downlink signals sent by multiple cooperative cells through CoMP transmission.